Fan Made Daily Challenges: SOLAR FLARE! (PvZH)
"There's nothing better than BURNING the enemy down when in a tough situation!" This page is about a fictional and theoretical series of Daily Challenges dedicated to Solar Flare. It is called the "Sunniest Week" and Solar Flare is featured as either the player's hero or the opposing hero. The Weekly Event card is Boom Bloom. 'Upon completion of all seven Daily Challenges of this week, the player acquires a free copy of '''Boom Bloom. ' Boom Bloom's statistics '''Boom Bloom. 6 , 4''' '''6 When played: 'All Flowers get '+1 +1 this turn, and all Professionals get '-1' '-1' this turn. "Contrary to popular belief, Boom Bloom likes to go... Bloom Bloom!" Dialogue (still exists... :P) Crazy Dave: 'We can get outta here! Just focus... '''Crazy Dave: '...and call for help... 'Crazy Dave: '...and call for Solar Flare! Yeah! There's nothing better than BURNING the enemy down when in a tough situation! Daily Challenges Early Access (Try it Tuesday) as Solar Flare '''Spore Lord supports a furious onslaught of fungi. Combined with Buff-shroom and Punish-shroom, your army should be unstoppable. So keep on shouting "Spores Galore"! Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday) as Solar Flare How exactly do you sneak in all of your floral family to win in one turn? Maybe Boom Bloom will help, just find a way to use it so your flowers get extra big and their professionals get extra small. Event Showcase (Thrashin' Thursday) as Solar Flare Start with a Boom Bloom in your hand, then fight your way to victory. Once the Sunflower rises up, here comes the "Evolutionary Dawn"! Twisted Rules (Far Out Friday) as Rustbolt At the start of each turn, both heroes are healed for 2 health. That Heartichoke is ready to wreck havoc on you with this golden rule! If you want to stay on the lead, make sure Solar Flare and all of her flowers suffer from the "Pharaoh's Curse"... Sneak Peek (Smart Move Saturday) as Z-Mech Solar Flare and her berry strong army are taking over! Fruit Punch does 1 extra damage to any entity a Plant hurts, so Sour Grapes and Sergeant Strongberry are going to be big problems to your zombies. No worries, because as long as your zombies keep getting hurt, their abilities keep activating as well. Solar Flare might worry, so she may shout "Stop Hitting Yourself"! Surprise! (Surprise Sunday) as Professor Brainstorm Too many Heights lanes! Your Moonwalkers are feeling like they're walking on the stars.. and it's true! Solar Flare should get many disadvantages upon learning all lanes are on the Heights. While she's whining, your crew should be "Dancing Among the Stars"! Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday) as Neptuna Devastating! Solar Flare will send down Boom Blooms to fight your strong Professional zombies like Zombie Middle Manager and Jurassic Fossilhead. You're in "Grave Danger"! Trust me! Hide those Professional zombies in Gravestones or else you won't win against the explosive Solar Flare! That's all of it. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and remember, this is not legitimate. This is only fictional and I do not decide if the Daily Challenges here make it into the game. Anyway, leave feedback down below and any problems with this site that I or you (if I let you) will edit. Thank you all, and God bless you!